


30 Minutes

by Netocert



Category: Half-Life
Genre: ASL, Body Worship, Creampie, Loving Sex, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, adhd gordon freeman, blowjob, chubby Barney rights, mutliple orgasms, size king gordon, trans porn by trans author, what’s better than this just dudes being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netocert/pseuds/Netocert
Summary: The Suppression Field is getting shut down in 30 minutes, but Gordon has something he needs to do first.(Gordon needs to get creampied, and Barney is more than happy to oblige)
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	30 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! My first nsfw fic, I hope you enjoy! I use ‘masculine/gender neutral’ terms for Gordon’s genitals (cock, dick, cunt). I’m a trans man, and that's what I personally find most comfortable, so that’s how I'm writing it. I have ADHD, so there’s probably a bunch of errors my brain skipped over, feel free to tell me if you notice any. As always, likes and comments make my day! 
> 
> For context if you don't know, the suppression field is combine tech that prevents pregnancy

Gordon burst into the bedroom, startling Barney from his book. “Jesus Gordon, what’s wrong?”

“They’re turning off the suppression field in 30 minutes” he hurriedly signed, still panting in the doorway.

Barney set his book down. “Oh yeah! I forgot that was today! But uh, what’s wrong?”

“It means we only have 30 minutes.”

Barney’s face grew red and he choked. “What?”

Gordon gave him a flat stare. “This may be the last time for a while for you to uh.” It was his turn to grow embarrassed. “Ya know.”

Barney smirked, he loved it when Gordon was confident, but he relished the few moments like these when he grew shy. “C’mon Gordy, use your words.”

Gordon fiddled with his hands. “Ya know, uh... cum in me?” He quickly looked away.

Barney got up and pulled Gordon out of the frame, shutting and locking the door behind them. “Well why didn’t ya just say so?”

The taller man huffed “quit teasing me, we only have 30 minutes!” His pinched expression immediately melted as Barney nipped his neck, stubble rubbing against his sensitive skin.

“You sure are in a hurry darlin,” he chuckled. “Let's get this show on the road.”

Gordon rolled his eyes, and brought his fingers under Barney’s sweatshirt, ghosting over the soft skin around his waistband. Barney shuddered and allowed Gordon to pull his sweatshirt off. Barney reached out to do the same for Gordon, but the physicist was already taking his own clothes off.

“You just like to undress me, huh doc?” Barney said as he worked on his jeans. Gordon gave a slight nod, blushing as he’d been found out. Barney gently laughed and ruffled his hair.

They soon stood before each other naked, Barney watching Gordon’s green eyes rake over his body, taking in every part of him. “Like what ya see?” He put his hands on his hips

“Bear.” 

“Twink,” Barney shot right back. Gordon spluttered and let out his light laugh before grabbing his hand, leading him towards the bed. 

Barney flopped on the bed and Gordon straddled his leg, shoving his face into his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, eliciting a whine out of the older man. Gordon groped at Barney’s stomach, holding onto his love handles, squeezing lightly. As Gordon moved to Barney’s other nipple, he felt broad hands rub at the side of his body, making him shudder. 

Gordon loved Barney’s body, and would take any chance he could to remind him. Barney had been insecure about it when Gordon first came back. 20 years older, greying, fatter. Barney might have been embarrassed, but it really did things for Gordon. He loved grabbing his stomach, feeling the hard muscle move under the soft fat, stroking the streaks of grey in his hair, and chuckling when Barney would yelp after getting his chest squeezed.

“Jeez Gord, for someone so impatient, you sure are takin’ your sweet time,” Barney teased lightly. Gordon winked and moved down, face now inches from Barney’s half chub. He let out a hot breath, and smiled as it twitched. Gordon always loved how he could make Barney react with so little. 

He began peppering kisses to the inside of his thighs, hearing the man pant. He planted some kisses on his shaft, before finally kissing his sensitive head. Gordon felt Barney legs wrap around him, thick thighs enveloping his head and neck. Gordon took this as encouragement, and licked gently around the rim of his head, before taking the tip into his mouth, flatting his tongue against it. 

Barney gave a stilted buck, shoving himself further into Gordon’s mouth, where Gordon felt the man grow harder by the second. He choked a little but didn’t let off, instead sinking deeper, feeling Barney’s moans in his mouth. He bobbed his head, adoring the feeling of the weight in his mouth, mixed with the taste of the man he loved. He almost whined as he felt Barney pull out. 

“What’s wrong, you okay?” Gordon asked, worried. 

Barney places his hands on Gordon’s waist, shifting him towards the top of the bed. “I’m just fine honey, great really. I just don’t wanna get so far and have you forget about objective number one.”

Oh yeah. Gordon snorted. “I’ll be real, I totally forgot.”

Barney chuckled. “Thought you did, now relax and let me treat you for a turn.” 

Gordon melted as he rested against the headboard. Barney was always so caring, so gentle. Wanting to make sure Gordon felt good. Selfless. Christ, he was in love with the man.

Barney placed a broad hand on Gordon’s chest, lightly brushing his nipples, tracing the lambda tattoo over his heart. Gordon gave a sharp inhale as Barney lovingly ran his fingers over his top surgery scars, knowing they were a sensitive part of his body. He placed a kiss on Gordon’s jawline as he snaked his hand down to Gordon’s folds, teasing the entrance with his middle finger. Gordon hissed in pleasure and bit his knuckle.

He smiled against his neck. “Wow Gordy, you’re really wet. Must have been waiting for a while huh?” Gordon gave a short nod before bucking his hips as Barney rubbed his thumb against his dick. He gasped when he felt his thumb slip under his foreskin, rubbing at the sensitive skin. “You ready for a finger sweetheart?” He nodded and gave him a firm kiss, slipping his tongue in briefly.

Barney spread out Gordon’s folds, before slowly pushing a thick finger inside. Gordon let out a small whine of pleasure at the small stretch. Barney kissed his cheek. “You good honey?” Gordon smiled and nodded, kissing him back. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as Barney curled his finger, rubbing tenderly against his g-spot. Barney felt Gordon clench slightly around his finger and he lightly pressed into the spot. 

“Ready for two?” Gordon could cry, Barney cares about him so much. He nodded, and Barney brought his middle finger to his entrance. Using his slick, he rubbed the hole, and Gordon keened at the stretch. He was now pumping two fingers in and out of him, making sure to curl his digits to hit that spot.

Gordon's breath quickened, as he felt his dick twitch. The swirling sense of an orgasm was upon him, and he cried out as he clenched down on Barney’s fingers, still working him. The stimulation brought him waves of pleasure over and over again, leaving his left leg twitching.

Barney slipped his fingers out before popping them in his mouth, sucking Gordon’s cum off his hand. He smiled, pressing a kiss to Gordon’s forehead, carding a finger through his messy hair. “You wanna keep goin’ darlin?”

Gordon reached out and tugged at Barney’s cock, still hard from before. He yelped at the sudden sensation. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled. “How do you want me?”

Gordon thought for a second before responding, “Right where we are, you on top.”

Barney leaned down to gently kiss his lips. “Sounds good to me,” he slotted himself between Gordon’s legs, slightly pushing them open. He rubbed his dick on his wet cunt, covering himself in Gordon’s cum. “Ready Gordy?” Gordon gave a thumbs up.

Barney lined his cock up, then began to slowly push in. Barney was big, big for a man who might have been 6’0, like Gordon, and very big for a man of 5’7. Every inch, Gordon felt himself being stretched open. He thumped his head against the headboard, eyes rolling in pleasure. All the times they’ve had sex, and Gordon’s body still was never used to how large Barney’s cock was. Gordon wished it never would be. 

Barney was finally sunk down to the hilt, his dick pressing perfectly into Gordon’s gspot. Barney moaned and wrapped his arms underneath Gordon, capturing him in an embrace. He felt so safe, so secure. Barney kisses his cheek, and panted out. “Good?” Gordon nodded, and patted his shoulder, his way of telling him to move.

Barney immediately began thrusting into Gordon. “Ah, fuck, Gordon,” he moaned. Barney’s dick rubbed so perfectly inside Gordon, each push hitting him in a new wonderful way. He raked his nails against Barney’s back, letting him know he was doing a good job.

“Gordy, you feel so good,” he continued, heaving into him. Gordon felt himself pressed into Barney’s stomach and chest, savoring the moment of being fully surrounded by him. “I’m gonna fill you so good, make you feel stuffed with me.”

Gordon let out a moan at his words, fluttering around Barney’s cock. Barney shimmied a hand out from under him, and wedged it between their bodies, pressing into Gordon’s stomach, right where his dick pressed up into him. Gordon whined, and bit into Barney’s shoulder, making the older man moan.

Barney’s picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “I’m gonna cum in you, I’m, oh fuck. I love you, you feel so good Gordon. Fuck, I love you-“ his hips took a staccato pace, his cock twitching as it thrust hard and deep into Gordon. “Gordon!” Barney yelled, pushing himself as far as he could go into Gordon’s cunt. 

Gordon felt something hot and thick fill him. It had been a while since Barney had orgasmed, he was filled with cum. Gordon could swear he felt himself stretch even further as more of Barney flowed into him. He came for a second time when Barney’s hand found his dick, rubbing him while pumping him full of cum. His walls clenched tightly around him, almost milking him of everything he had. His high pitched moan made Barney’s heart melt.

They both collapsed at the same time, exhausted and sweaty. Both panting messes. Barney hissed as he pulled his sensitive dick out of Gordon, flopping next to him. He wrapped a thick arm around his waist, nuzzling into his neck with a content sigh. Gordon shivered a little, as he felt Barney’s cum leak out and drip down his ass. 

“You cold honey?” 

Gordon shook his head. “Your cum tickles.” Barney guffawed and brought Gordon into a hug, minding his glasses and hearing aids. Gordon giggled, nestling himself into Barney’s warm chest. They lay like that, holding each other, enjoying the sweet silence until Barney broke it.

“Well look at that,” he said, pointing at the clock. “We still had 10 minutes.”

Gordon wheezed out a gentle laugh and shook his head. “Goofball.”


End file.
